Liquid crystal display (LCD) panels are utilized for most conventional projectors. A typical LCD panel consists of two sheets of polarizer, a liquid crystal cell, thin film transistors (TFT) and colour filters. The light transmittances of these components are approximately 50% for a pair of polarizer sheets, 80% for an aperture of TFT and 30% for colour filters, respectively. Therefore, the total light transmittance of all components is approximately 12%. This means that only 12% of the light from a projection light source can be transmitted through the LCD panel. This inefficiency requires a brighter light source requiring higher power consumption and a larger size. This is one of the major reasons why it is difficult to realize mobile projectors which are operated by batteries.
In view of the foregoing problems With conventional processes and devices, a need exists for an easily applied method for producing a lightweight, low power consumption, portable projection system without compromising performance.